Sethummer: Their Love
by sethgrl21
Summary: This is the story of seth and summer. A story about love and friendship. Future story. Lots of SS Fluff! R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is the story of Seth and Summer. Their love, their life, and their friendship. Lots of fluff! SS

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to The OC

Seth and Summer Cohen are not your typical romance. Sure, they fight like any other couple but they have a love for each other that is truly rare. After college they married and Summer started her own fashion line and Seth started his own comic book company.

This is the story of their love, their life, and their friendship. Please read and comment!

"Cohen where's are my designs?" a 24 year old Summer Roberts Cohen called from her living room.

"I think I moved them to the kitchen last night." Seth called back.

"K Thanks!" "I'm leaving for work...I love you. See you tonight!"

"Love you too!"

Summer smiled to her self walking out of the front door. She couldn't believe that she was this happy with Seth Cohen. If you told her 15 years ago that she would be happily married to 'Death Breath Seth" and running her own fashion line she would have smacked you across the head and laughed until she peed.

Summer never believed in true love until she met Seth. Her parents never loved each other and she was raised around a society where women married for money and cared more about who was having the latest affair then marriage and love. She gave her entire self to Seth. She trusted him and gave him her heart. She knew she was happy and in love.

"I'm home!" Summer yelled up the stairs to her husband's office.

"Hey, how was work?" Seth asked coming down the stairs.

"Oh it was fine, how was your day?"

"Great, I worked on a new story line for Atomic County."

"That's great baby."

"So..."

"So..."

"You said earlier that you had something really important to tell me."

"Oh yea, uh Seth maybe you should sit down."

"That bad?"

"No, I just think it would be better if you sit down." Summer said fiddling with her fingers.

"K"

"Alright so...I'm just going to say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"You're you're you're pregnant!" Seth said smiling a wide smile.

"Yes!!"

"Sum that's great!" Seth said wrapping his arms around Summer.

"I love you Cohen"

"And I love you Summer."

Ok I know this story sucks but I am bored. If you hate it, tell me, I can take it. Be honest.

Tell me if I should just stop. Please leave me a comment. Nice or mean.


	2. Chapter 2

K Thanks for all the reviews! They were encouraging! Last chapter I focused mostly on Summer so for this chapter it will be a little more even.

Seth could not believe that an actual person was inside of his beloved Summer. He was so excited for this baby and felt that he and Summer were ready. His life was turning out the way he had imagined it all those years watching Summer from afar.

"Seth!" Summer screamed from the kitchen.

"What what is something wrong?" Seth said in a panic.

"Oh no I just can't reach the pickle jar." Summer smiled innocently.

"Jesus Summer you gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry...you must think I'm too needy and annoying" Summer sobbed and ran into the bathroom.

Damn pregnancy hormones Summer thought to her self. She slammed the door and started to cry.

"Ugh" Seth was not yet accustomed to her raging hormones.

Summer sat in the bathroom waiting for Seth to come apologize.

"Sum, can I come in?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings...can I come in now?"

"Fine..."

Seth sat next to Summer and wrapped her into his arms. She stated to cry again.

"Summer why are you crying?" Seth asked concerned.

"I'm I'm not ready to be a mother." Summer sniffled.

"Summer listen to me."

Summer looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Her own eyes were puffy and red and filled with anxiety and fear.

"This baby is going to be so loved. By you, Mom, Dad, Ryan, Taylor, your dad, and me. I know for a fact that you will be a great mother. You have a kind heart and you love your family." "Don't worry baby, you know I am always here for you." Seth said wiping away her tears.

Summer smiled. How did she marry the most amazing guy in the world?

"Seth I love you." Summer knew he was going to be there for her.

"I love you too baby."

The next day Summer met up with Kirsten and Taylor for some serious girl time.

They went to the plaza for lunch then hit the mall. Summer was need of some maternity clothes.

"Here try this on" Kirsten handed Summer a flowy silk top.

"Oh my God this is so cute!" Summer squealed.

Summer was only 3 months pregnant and hardly showing but she wanted to be ahead of the game.

Taylor followed Summer into the dressing room.

"So Sum, Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet, that's the next appointment. "

Summer tried on the top and smiled. She loved being pregnant.

Seth sat in his office chair thinking. He was not thinking of what the ironist will do next or what Little Miss Vixen will do but of the baby.

Seth knew that Summer would be a fantastic mom but would he be a good dad?

He loved kids and always wanted a family with Summer and he knew this was the right time but he could not help but think of the possibility of failing fatherhood.

He shook of his thoughts when he heard giggles and footsteps coming from the front door.

"Hey honey!" Summer kissed Seth passionately.

"Hey yourself!"

"Ok that's my queue to leave." Taylor said grabbing her shopping bags.

"Me too, I have to get home and visit with Sandy." Kirsten said hugging Seth and Summer.

"Ok bye, thanks for all of your help!" Summer smiled.

Kirsten and Taylor left leaving Seth and Summer alone.

"So"

"So"

"How was your shopping spree?"

"It was fantastic!" Summer said waving all of her bags in the air.

"Well that's good, hey Sum can I talk to you."

"Sure thing Cohen." "What about?"

"Oh it's nothing big I was just wondering when the next appointment is." Seth lied trying to steer away from bringing up his uncertainties and doubts about being a father.

Summer had the episode last night in the bathroom about her insecurities and he did not want to worry her.

"Hmm actually it's tomorrow." Summer said wrapping her arms around her husband."

"Ok...what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and salad."

"Sounds great!"

Next chapter will be the baby appointment and I might skip ahead a couple months...tell me what you think 

Keep posting the reviews they're great!


End file.
